The invention relates to a system for domestic cultivation of exotic plants. More particularly, the invention relates to a system that allows exotic plants to grow in colder and dryer climates, in which such plants would not ordinarily thrive or even survive, by providing an ordered soil layering an in-ground irrigation and aeration system.
Some of the most beautiful plants are found in exotic settings. In particular, many sought-after species of flowers are only found growing in The Orient. When western gardeners seek to grow these plants under the climate conditions of their own locale, such plants will not thrive, and will typically die. Even if these plants live during the summer, they will not typically survive the winter, even in the warmest climates in the United States.
One attempted solution is to grow such plants indoors. However, indoor nurseries can only cultivate a plant and keep it healthy while it remains indoors. Thus, they are suitable for commercial production of plants for medical uses and the like. They still do not allow these plants to be enjoyed in a more natural outdoor garden setting.
My previous patent application, Ser. No. 09/642,415, describes a cultivation system which helps maintain proper temperature and soil moisture, and thereby provides proper conditions for cultivating exotic plants in otherwise unsuitable environments. However, the invention as described therein relies upon periodic manual irrigation. What is needed is a system that can provide all of the benefits of my previous invention, yet also provides time-released irrigation and provides the additional benefits associated with soil aeration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,694 to Higa discloses a method for culturing plants, which involves creating a soil filled cavity within the ground, sealing it from the surroundings with a moisture-proof barrier, extending a pipe through the cavity, and providing continuous irrigation to the plants with permeable portions of the pipe.
Accordingly, while these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a system, which allows exotic plants to be cultivated in colder and dryer domestic settings. Accordingly, the present invention provides a system that allows these plants to thrive despite the colder weather encountered in climates such as those found in the United States, and dryer climates found therein.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system that allows exotic plants to grow at a faster rate. Accordingly, the present invention provides unique moisture, aeration, heat retention, and nutritive properties, which are ideally suited to the cultivation of exotic plants.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system that substantially increases the moisture within the soil and allows the plants to be irrigated automatically. Accordingly, the system provides an elongated underground tank, which holds water and releases the water into the soil over a period of time. The tank may be automatically filled by a solenoid working in conjunction with a moisture sensor when the moisture level within the tank drops below a calibrated level.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a system that provides constant moisture to the plants. Accordingly, a plurality of wick assemblies extend upward from the water tank, to slowly carry moisture to the plant roots by capillary action.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a system that aids in the aeration of the plants. Accordingly, when the tank is empty it contains air. As the tank is filled the air therein is forced to release into the soil. As the tank slowly empties air is pulled into the tank. In this regard, the fill hose can act as a vent to the region underneath the planting area. Accordingly the use of the tank promotes aeration of the soil.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a system that is simple to implement. Accordingly, the system requires the installation of a small tank and the careful, ordered layering of the specified materials. The tank and the controlled layering according to the present invention provide an idealized environment for exotic plants to thrive.
The invention is a system for cultivating tropic plants in a garden having a ground surface. A hole is initially dug to a depth of approximately three feet below the ground surface. A layer of ceramic tiles is established at the bottom of the hole, and is covered with a layer of small rocks. A water tank having a tank interior is placed on the top of the rocks, the water tank having a plurality of wicking mechanisms in communication with the tank interior. Then layers of vegetative cuttings and manure are established on top of the tank. Then fertile topsoil originally from the hole is replaced in a mix with sand to a depth of substantially one foot. The contents are allowed to settle and are thoroughly watered. The tank is filled with water through a fill hose, which extends above the ground surface. The exotic plant is then planted in potting soil thereabove, and is maintained and allowed to thrive by moisture rising through the wicking devices, as well as nutritive and thermodynamic properties established by the various layers.